Bedtime Story
by SilverontheRose
Summary: What would happen when Rin asked for a bedtime story? I don’t see Sesshoumaru telling her one... but why would he when he has Jaken? And just what kind of bedtime story would an imp know? [OneShot]


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (Silver bows low to genius)

What would happen when Rin asked for a bedtime story? I don't see Sesshoumaru telling her one... but why would he when he has Jaken? And just what kind of bedtime story would an imp know?

-

**Bedtime Story**

The fires of hell raged all around us. We had been in battle for days against this youkai and her armies but I could not let my men rest. We had lost a full quarter of my soldiers in this day alone and if the battle went on for much longer I would find myself leader of no one and quite possibly the dinner of that damn witch.

-------------------------------------------------------

It had started a month earlier. Minor youkai were slipping past our borders and causing havoc among the villagers living on the outskirts of our territory. Rumors started spreading of an army led by a female that possessed great powers of sorcery and it seemed that our leaders were not going to do anything to stop her. Finally we got the call to form up; the Great Army would be marching again. I was but a lowly foot soldier but I was honored to be in the battalion that would be fronting the assault.

I will never forget when I first saw the enemy. They spread out over the land like a living carpet far as my eyes could see. I had never seen so many youkai united under one command. Our army was no more than a speck of dust in front of them, still we followed our commander into the heat of a battle so mismatched that it seemed to spell our doom. One by two by three I watched my comrades be slaughtered. Blood was everywhere... not only did you have to watch your opponent, you had to be sure not to slip. Night was falling as I heard the cry "Fall Back!"

In camp all you heard was the groaning of the wounded and screams coming from the healer's tents. Our great battle leader lay on a pyre in the center of camp. He had been eviscerated right before the battle had ended and we would burn his body at midnight. Along with the smoke and ashes, our prayers would go with him, asking that his spirit be accepted into the afterlife.

--------------------------------------------------------

"But Jaken-sama, when does Sesshoumaru-sama come into the story?"

"Oooo, be quiet Rin! I am telling you a story, just like Sesshoumaru-sama told me to. You must listen."

"But, Jaken-sama, I don't like long stories. Could you go to the interesting part?"

"Why you little... "

Sesshoumaru glanced over.

"Ok, ok, I will...," Jaken mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------

I was the last survivor of my battalion so I was elected battle leader when we reformed on the seventh night of the battle. There was less than half of our glorious army left. We engaged the enemy once again and just as it seemed we were about to turn the tide, a lone taiyoukai came walking through the battle. That any youkai would calmly walk the plains of hell was astonishing but that one that would walk through a battle? He must be powerful indeed. I called out to let him through but the fool of a witch stayed on the field. Sesshoumarou-sama (though I didn't know his name at the time) only stopped when she refused to move. I remember getting chills down my spine when he simply said "You are in my way." Hahahahaha. That old hag didn't listen to Sesshoumarou-sama as she should have. No one can stand before the great Sesshoumarou-sama and live! With one movement, his poison whip slashed her into pieces.

I was stunned and my eyes couldn't believe what they had seen. We had been battling for a week and lost thousands to her army but with one movement this strange and powerful youkai had defeated her. My heart pounded in my chest and I knew that my place was with him. I leapt off my palanquin to the confusion of the men around me. When they protested I told them to forget about me then ran to follow behind this astonishingly powerful taiyoukai. I followed him...

------------------------------------------------------

"Jaken, be quiet."

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Jaken glanced at the now sleeping Rin.

"Why that little..."

One glance at Sesshoumaru shut the imp up. Jaken moved to his place beside A-un and settled in his spot with a huff.

"But I still remember after all these centuries," Jaken trailed off his words. "I remember." And as he drifted off he did remember and his dreams were made of the memories of the past.


End file.
